One Hundred
by SleepingWarriors
Summary: 100 Sleeping Warrior oneshots. Ratings may change each chapter.
1. Beginnings

_**001**_

_Rating: K.  
Word Count: 640._

_**Beginnings: **_

_Summary: "It's still the beginning of a beautiful friendship, anything can happen."_

* * *

Mulan held Aurora's heart gently in her hand making sure not to do anything that could cause pain to her princess. Their eyes met deeply, both scared. Scared that Aurora's heart could not be restored.

"Have you done this before?" Aurora gulped, her own beating heart right in front of her. She was still sitting on the floor with Mulan crouching right in front of her, cradling her heart making sure nothing bad happens to it

"No"

Aurora looked down at Mulan's hand. Mulan lined the heart up properly before reinserting it. Aurora didn't expect it, Mulan slowly jabbed the heart it. It hurts. It hurts for Aurora but it was nice to have her controlling it again.

Aurora's eyes were closed which had Mulan in a small panic. Mulan had her mouth open ready to say something, Aurora was moving, it's going to be fine, but Mulan couldn't stop worrying. If the princess dies, it's all her fault.

Mulan finally saw Aurora took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Mulan smiled but then Aurora started to breath hard again, slowly leaning forward, looking like she was about to fall. Mulan placed her hands right in front of her just in case she falls but she didn't.

They looked at each other in the eyes, "Thank you" Aurora whispered, hard of breath. Mulan smiled. Everything is going to be fine now.

* * *

Mulan kept a close eye on Aurora. Too close. Mulan would look over Aurora just to see her.

They've been traveling for weeks now in search of their Prince's soul that was consumed by the Wraith.

Mulan felt something. Something that she haven't felt in a long time. Love. Mulan knew she can never be with Aurora. Aurora is in love with someone else.

Of course, she can leave Phillip's soul out there but that is dishonorable. Simply selfish. Mulan watched Aurora attempting to start a fire, Mulan walked over to the small area and sat crouched down next to Aurora.

"Let me show you" Mulan grabbed the two rocks from Aurora's hand, her gloved fingers felt her hands but how Mulan wished she could feel it with her actual hands. "I've taught you how to start a fire many times now and you still don't get it" Mulan kept clashing the two rocks together forcefully.

Aurora just looked at her warrior's concentrated face. A spark.

"There we go" Mulan announced dropping the rocks and looking at Aurora, she was shocked to see her smiling at her. "Why are you smiling at me?" Mulan asked as she stood up and offered her hand to Aurora to pick her up from the ground.

Aurora brushed the dirt from the ground away from the backside of her dress, "Nothing"

Mulan raised an eyebrow but deep inside she smiled. They looked at each other in the eyes again but Mulan easily broke it, "Maybe that's why you can't seem to learn how to make a fire, you keep staring at something else"

Mulan turned around and went back to building a makeshift tent. Mulan sighed. Aurora was staring at her.

Later than night, Aurora sat in front of the fire warming herself up. She breathed out into her hands then rubbing her palms together then back to running her palms up and down her arms.

Mulan took off her cape and used it as a blanket that she wrapped around Aurora.

"Thank you"

Mulan nodded and sat down next to her staring at the fire.

This is all they are. Friends. Nothing else, nothing more.

It's still the beginning of a beautiful friendship, anything can happen.

* * *

Tumblr: Sleeping-Warrior (Two dashes)

-SleepingWarriors


	2. Movies

Honestly not my favorite chapter, it feels rushed. It's a pure fluff if you like things like this.

**AN: They moved into Storybrooke. **

* * *

_**002**_

_Rating: K+.  
Word Count: 800_

**_Movies:_**

_Summary: Mulan and Aurora watches Sleeping Beauty and Mulan_

* * *

"_I loved you at once, the way I did once upon a dream" Aurora danced with the birds who wore a red cape and hat. Aurora danced gracefully, "But if I know you, I know what you'll do" The birds got pulled away by the owner of the red cape and hat. _

"_You love me at once" The man held Aurora's hands from behind and stared to sing, "The way you did once upon a dream" With that manly voice singing behind her, Aurora's eyes widened. _

"Phillip is pretty dreamy" Aurora commented as the couple continued to watch the movie. Aurora was laying down on Mulan's chest as they watched silently making small comments. Mulan stayed silent ignoring what Aurora had just said, it was true though, Phillip's character is handsome.

"Did this really happen? We're you in the woods singing _Once upon a dream _with Phillip?" Mulan bit her lip and played with her girlfriend's hair.

"Of course not, Mulan. Who breaks out into a song in real life?" Aurora went back to watching the beautiful scene.

"_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem" Aurora and Phillip danced near the water. Twirls and graceful dances. _

"_But if i know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream" Phillip held Aurora's hand and walked to looked at the beautiful view of the castle. Aurora rested her head on Phillip's shoulder and Phillip rested his on top of hers._

Mulan looked down at her girlfriend, she couldn't see her face but she bet that this scene made Aurora think of Phillip, who is still lost somewhere out there.

Mulan wrapped her arms around Aurora and kissed her temple. Aurora held Mulan's hand and gripped it tight.

Near the end of the movie where Phillip kisses Aurora awake, "This scene is very familiar" Mulan mentioned as she continued playing with Aurora's hair. "But something's missing"

Aurora looked up at Mulan and smiled, "Someone's missing" Aurora correct, she raised her finger and touched Mulan's nose, "Boop" Aurora giggled and continued to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

"Mulan! You look beautiful!" Aurora squealed during the song _Honor to us all. _They laughed at the matchmaker scene but their moods was slowly brought down

"_You are a disgrace! You may look like a bride but you will never bring your family honor!" The matchmaker said then turned away which brought down Mulan and her family. _

_Mulan held Khan in her hands, looking at her smiling father then looking away, ashamed. _

"_Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter" Mulan took off her jewelry and looked at her father who had recently heard the news from her mother. _

"_Somehow I cannot hide, who I am though I've tried" Mulan walked into a small shrine, looking at herself through the stones that reflected her. "When will my reflection show, who I am inside" Mulan bowed down and looked at herself removing her makeup with her sleeve._

"I should let you remove my make up from now on" Aurora continued to tease.

_Mulan looked at herself in many different reflections. "When will my reflection show, who I am inside" Mulan took off her hair accessories and let her hair long hair down._

The couple watched as Mulan made the decision to join the army instead of her elderly father, they've seen Mushu, joining the army itself, meeting Shang.

"Can I call you Ping?"

"No"

At the end of the movie, China was bowing down to Mulan, unbelieving what she was seeing. A whole kingdom bowing down to her. A woman of that time.

"You're so badass" Aurora admired. "I wish I was like you"

"I like you the way you are" Mulan smiled.

* * *

The two girl were about to go to sleep when Aurora talked to Mulan.

"So… comments about the movie" Aurora sat down on the bed, "Is Shang real?"

"No. Why? Jealous?" It was Mulan's turn to tease Aurora after the continuous teasing during the movie.

"No. How accurate is your movie?" Aurora laid down and opened the blanket to cover her body. "Mine's meh. They got the part where I was sent away for protection but Phillip and I met differently. Also, he did not slay any dragons. When Phillip woke me up, I remember there was this warrior"

Mulan smiled and grabbed some of the covers and laid down right next to Aurora. "Well, I don't remember any rising ancestor spirits, no Mushu, no lucky cricket. Just the family part, and joining the army as a woman. That's pretty much it."

"Did you enjoy today?"

"As long as I'm with you, I enjoy it" Mulan kissed Aurora really quickly. "Goodnight, princess"


	3. Tired

**_003_**

_Rating: K+.  
Word Count: 900_

_**Tired:**  
_

_Summary: Aurora won't sleep because she's been having nightmares again_

* * *

Five times. Mulan has been counting the times Aurora had yawned for the past hour. They rode on a horse traveling back to Aurora's palace. Mulan was in control with Aurora in the back.

"Sleep, Aurora. You have yawned way too much" Mulan looked back at Aurora who had rested her head on Mulan's back.

"No, it's okay" Aurora raised her head up and yawned again. Mulan turned around to look at her.

Aurora's eyes were clearly sleepy, she rubbed it to keep them awake but Mulan gave Aurora a bad look. "Aurora, stop being stubborn and just sleep. I'm not going to let you fall" Mulan reassured to Aurora that everything is going to be fine.

"I'm not even tired, Mulan. Just ignore me" Aurora said in a cranky voice which got Mulan to stop the horse.

"Why are we stopping?" Aurora asked looking at her surroundings.

"I'm going to build a makeshift tent for you to sleep in" Mulan got down from the horse's back and gathered up camp materials for her to easily set up. "We'll be here for a full day to make sure you get the proper amount of sleep" Mulan pulled out rope out of her bag.

"Mulan, this isn't really necessary" Aurora got down from the horse too and grabbed the horse's handle and gave it to Mulan, "Stop being stubborn and let's just go"

"You think I'm being stubborn? Think again, princess" Mulan took the horse's handle and tied him up on a nearby tree. Aurora frowned at what Mulan said. There goes another day. Another day that Phillip's soul is still lost somewhere. "Now, while I'm making your tent, why don't you go gather up firewood. Make sure to not drift away too far"

"Sure" Aurora crossed her arms as she walked away from the small campsite. Mulan watched which direction the princess went making sure to follow her later.

Aurora had not gathered up much firewood as much as she usually can. She was drowsy and tired, but she can't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, she would sleep for a few minutes then a notorious nightmare would wake her up.

"Aurora, are you okay?" Mulan mentioned from behind. "Let's go" Mulan grabbed the firewood from Aurora's arms and lead her to the campsite. I'm going to set up fire, go sleep"

Aurora just stood clutching her shawl tight staring at Mulan crouching down who was starting on the fire. Aurora wasted to cry. Everything just had to land on her. Why was it that it was her who had to be cursed.

Mulan turned around still feeling Aurora's presence loom behind her. Mulan gulped, something was wrong. She believed that the nightmares were gone when Snow had comforted her, but it's back.

"Aurora. Go inside. I'll help you sleep in a few minutes, okay?" Mulan stood up and said sincerely, indirectly apologizing for her rude behavior towards the princess. "I promise"

Aurora loosened her grip on her shawl and nodded slowly avoiding eye contact with Mulan. Aurora slid inside the open tent and laid down. From where she was, she saw Mulan starting on the fire again.

"You won't leave me right?" Aurora asked as she readjusted her position on her sides to get a clear view of Mulan patiently rubbing two stones forcefully to create a spark.

"Of course not"

"I remember sitting in a tent that Phillip made for me like this, I could hear you making fire, I waited patiently… The next thing we both knew was that Phillip was gone" Aurora rubbed her eyes again, a mixture of sadness and sleepiness in her eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you, I promise" Mulan admitted. Not because of her vow to Phillip or because it's the right thing to do. Simply because there was something in Aurora that makes her feel needed.

After a few minutes, Mulan finally got the fire set up. Mulan looked at Aurora who still had her eyes open, clearly not sleeping. Mulan walked over to the princess and sat down next to her. She touched her forehead, like the time she slept to help Emma and Snow.

"I've been having the dream again"

"I can tell" Mulan laid down next to her. "I thought it would be over after Snow had comforted you"

"It's not gone"

Mulan didn't respond, Mulan took a strand of Aurora's hair and placed it behind her ear. "Just close your eyes… Know that I'm right next to you. I'm here, protecting you. And know that I'm _never _going to leave you." Mulan looked directly into Aurora's frightened eyes and watched them slowly fall. Mulan took hold of Aurora's hand and squeezed it tight.

Mulan fell asleep too, right next to Aurora. A small movement would wake Mulan up to see if Aurora was having a nightmare.

Mulan woke up from her small nap first and saw Aurora's peaceful sleeping figure. Mulan touched Aurora's cheek then kissed her forehead. "It's going to be fine"

Aurora had a wonderful sleep that day. No nightmares, none at all.


	4. Birthday

**_004_**

_Rating: T  
Word Count: 860_

_**Birthday:**  
_

_Summary: It's Mulan's birthday and Aurora is doing something extremely special_

* * *

"Hey, I'm off" Mulan waved goodbye to her friend and roommate, Aurora. "Belle wants me to head over to the library early"

"You look pretty today" Aurora said, Mulan wore a simple button up shirt, the last two buttons undone, skinny jeans, and flats. Her hair in a neat ponytail with her bangs half braided to the side.

"Thanks… I actually tried this morning"

"Hey, wait, do you want to do something later tonight?" Aurora dropped her magazine down at the table and stood up to face Mulan.

"Is there a special occasion tonight?" Mulan leaned by the door and gave a teasing smile.

"It's your birthday! We have to celebrate it!" Aurora jumped in joy walking over to Mulan and taking hold of her hands. "What do you want?" Aurora looked at Mulan directly in the eyes hoping she would answer.

Mulan gave another teasing smile, she shrugged her shoulders. "I want nothing, Aurora. I have everything that I want" Mulan's lips formed a smiling thin line and squeezed Aurora's hands.

"Ok, fine. C'mere" Aurora pulled Mulan into a passionate kiss. Aurora slid her hands up Mulan's shirt and caressed her stomach. Mulan simply left hers on Aurora's hips. Aurora pulled away and looked down smiling widely, "Go to work" Aurora covered her face still smiling widely, couldn't bear looking at Mulan because she was blushing furiously.

Mulan smiled widely at the girl blushing madly in front of her, Mulan grabbed Aurora's head and kissed her forehead, "I love you" Mulan let go and got out of the door.

Aurora was still smiling widely sitting back down on the couch, remembering the kiss. Aurora raised her legs up and placed her chin on her knee and started laughing to herself. Mulan made Aurora everything that she is.

* * *

"I'm home" Mulan closed the door behind her, she removed her shoes by the door and placed her keys on the side table. She looked up and saw a nice candle light dinner. The food was on the island countertop but the small table had a nice decor around, fine China that they bought when they got here, romantic lit up candles, rose petals surrounding the small table. "Aurora?"

"Hey!" Aurora came out of their bedroom and shut it tightly, "You came home early… I was going to surprise you"

"Well, Belle let me go early" Mulan smiled, "What is this all about?"

"I told you, we have to celebrate for your birthday" Aurora came over to Mulan and gave her a huge kiss. "We'll have dinner… then I have a surprise for you. Sit down"

Aurora pulled out a chair for Mulan, she decided that it was always Mulan who pampered her because she was the princess. It's time for Mulan to be pampered.

Mulan sat down and touched a rose petal that's on the table. Aurora brought their meals to the table. "I know it's probably not as authentic as you usually have, but… It's the best I can do" Aurora took off the cover and revealed a nicely made Chinese dinner.

"Wow, Aurora, I…"

"Eat as much as you want… You probably haven't had Chinese food in a while now, it's been two years since we got here, I know that ever since we were at the Enchanted Forest, you haven't gotten a taste of home"

Mulan smiled at her girlfriend and then down to the delicious looking food. "Thank you. You don't know how much I miss home"

Mulan broke her chopsticks off first and grabbed chow mein laid down in front of her.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Aurora asked after they finished eating, "I mean, how would I know, I never tasted Chinese food so… What do you think?"

"You ask me right after I ate a lot… What do you think?" Mulan rubbed her stomach to cool it down a little. "That was delicious. Thank you"

Mulan got up and pulled her girlfriend in another passionate kiss, "I love you, thank you so much" Mulan kept kissing Aurora in various places of her face, Aurora was giggling at Mulan's doing.

"Come here, I have something to show you" Aurora gave Mulan a peck in the lips and pulled her in the bedroom.

To Mulan's surprise, the bed was covered in more rose petals and smaller candles on the side of the bed, on the bed, it spelled, _'Will you marry me?' _in rose period on the question mark was the box for the ring. "Aurora" Mulan placed her hands to cover her mouth.

Aurora got ahead of her and grabbed the box. "You've been there with me and you've always done everything for me… Tonight is your night, I should be giving you back every good deed that you have done for me. I love so fucking much" Aurora opened the box and took out the beautiful ring. "Will you marry me, Mulan?"

Mulan gave nod as she cried. "Yes"

This is the first time have seen Mulan cry and it was actually beautiful. "Shh, it's okay. I love you" Aurora slid the ring into Mulan's finger and then kissed Mulan. "I love you"

"I love you too"


	5. Run Away With Me

**_005_**

_Rating: T  
Word Count: 1,400_

_**Run Away With Me:**  
_

_Summary: Mulan and Aurora knows that no one approve of their relationship, they decide to run away even if it means forgetting who they are._

* * *

6 months after Aurora and Mulan jumped into a portal into Storybrooke, they started having feelings for each other, they started becoming more intimate, per se. After most people started talking about them, a lesbian couple, a princess and a warrior. The princess was woken up by with true love's kiss, where does Mulan come in the picture? Many believed that they simply cannot be.

Of course, they received positive feedback about their love from Snow and Emma, along with their family. But criticism from other townsfolk.

The pressure was way too much for both women to handle. After a short three month relationship, both had broken it off. Both requested different apartments on different sides of the small town after living together.

Another four months have past, they rarely talk to each other wanting to push back their feelings towards each other. They miss each other dearly, wanting to talk to the other person. But how? How do they do it without making people think that they're just two friends talking? How do they make people believe that they just want to talk?

They can't. The world that they had gone to is a judgmental world. This world is cruel. But both of them know that there is nothing left for them back in their original world. Nearly everything is destroyed, the inhabitants had gone off to this world.

What kind of kingdom is there for Aurora to run without her people, without her prince. There is nothing left, so they ran away.

* * *

Of course, one night, they have to talk, don't they? And they did.

One night, at Granny's. Mulan was just grabbing something to go, something to eat for dinner while she watch a movie or something.

It just so happens that Ruby was the only person there behind the counter. Aurora was there too, drinking Granny's famous hot chocolate, she sat on a chair in front of the counter talking to Ruby.

The bell ran when Mulan opened the door, both eyes landed on Mulan. Mulan gave an awkward smile, Mulan walked over to the counter standing a few seats away from Aurora. "Can I get a cheeseburger to go with hot chocolate please?"

Ruby walked over to Mulan, near the cash register, "Sure thing, Mulan. It's gonna take a few minutes, I'm the only one here right now. $5.29, please" Ruby told Mulan, as Mulan took money out of her wallet, Ruby eyed Aurora.

Aurora stared straight into space trying to ignore that fact that Mulan is right there.

"I'll be back, I'm just gonna cook your burger" Ruby walked backwards sensing the powerful aura radiating out off Mulan and Aurora. The awkwardness made Ruby walk back more.

Ruby didn't mind their relationship at all, she had her lesbian moment with Belle, of course, the feelings are clearly not reciprocated because of Gold.

Mulan sat down a few seats away from Aurora and fondled with her fingers looking for something to do but there was simply nothing. Aurora looked straight but her peripheral vision could see Mulan, sitting awkwardly, looking down at her fingers.

Aurora saw Ruby mouthing something towards her. Ruby gestured to Aurora to go talk to Mulan. Aurora gestured 'okay' to Ruby in an annoying way.

Aurora started gathering up her courage, she finally looked at Mulan, who was staring at her because she saw Aurora making weird gestures. Aurora blushed because she technically just embarrassed herself.

Aurora took a deep breath out and stood up and sat on a chair next to Mulan. "Hey"

"Hi" Mulan replied.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay"

"I…" Aurora hesitated before saying what's truly in her mind. "I've been lonely… very lonely for the past few months, I miss you so much."

Mulan avoided looking at Aurora in the eye even thought she knows that Aurora is trying to capture her eyes. "Yeah" was all Mulan said.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Aurora said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Aurora waited for Mulan's reply but no words came out of her mouth, no, she didn't even move. "Why don't you talk to me?"

"Now's not the time, Aurora" Mulan fidgeted with her fingers more, she tapped them on the counter now that Aurora was questioning her.

"Yes, it is the time, Mulan. You always say that whenever I want to talk to you, you keep pushing me away! I don't want that, I want things to go back to the way they were!" Aurora shouted. Mulan saw a head pop out from the kitchen, Ruby's head holding a paper bag and a cup.

Mulan stood up and Ruby brought over the bag and cup to Mulan. "I have to go" Mulan stormed out of the diner.

"Mulan!" Aurora said her goodbye to Ruby, she grabbed her jacket and ran towards Mulan.

Aurora followed Mulan all the way to her apartment. Mulan ignored Aurora's plead to talk to her. Mulan was about to close her door when Aurora stopped the door from fully closing with her foot. "I'm not leaving"

Mulan opened the door and finally let Aurora in. "I still love you… That's why I try to not talk to you. I'm going to do something stupid that we're both going to regret and it's just going to cause more heartache for both of us, okay?" Mulan's back faced Aurora.

Aurora walked towards Mulan and grabbed her hand from behind. Mulan finally looked at Aurora in the eyes with tears filling her eyes. Aurora hugged her friend.

"I caused you so much heartache" Aurora whispered, "I'm so sorry" Aurora pulled away. They both looked at each other, Aurora closed the gap between them by kissing Mulan.

Mulan would've tried to resist but… she doesn't want to. Aurora pulled Mulan into a more passionate kiss.

* * *

Mulan woke up in a naked state. Only a woman and blankets covering her. She saw Aurora already awake playing with her hair, "Good morning" Aurora smiled.

Mulan pushed Aurora off and sat up. Mulan placed her hands on her temples, this was going to cause more drama to their lives. "Mulan…"

"Aurora, we can't. We just can't" Mulan stood up to grab a huge shirt from her closet, she placed it on and looked away.

"Mulan… Sit down with me, I need to ask you something" Aurora kept Mulan's side of the bed open just for her. Mulan turned and saw Aurora still covered in blankets with a depressed face, hoping that she would come and talk.

Mulan walked over to sit down at the bed.

"I love you. I know it's hard on you having all of this stacked on top of you… I don't want any of this too." Aurora took hold of Mulan's hands, "Run away with me"

Mulan looked at Aurora, "Run away? Where are we to run away? Nearly everybody strictly told us not to cross the line leaving Storybrooke. We'll forget who we are, Aurora"

"Isn't this bad enough? I rather forget who Aurora is rather not being with you"

"We don't know what kind of effect what else it'll-"

"I'm willing, Mulan…"

Aurora grabbed Mulan's face leaning to it, Aurora kissed Mulan with as much as passion as she can give to persuade Mulan.

"Let's run away" Mulan replied.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Mulan stepped out of the driver's seat to look at the line, Aurora done the same on the passenger seat.

"I'm a hundred percent positive" Aurora smiled warmly at Mulan. Mulan smiled back and slid into the driver's seat again, placing her seatbelt on, Aurora done the same.

They gave nods to each other.

Mulan accelerated. They expected to forget who they are, expected to be in a car with a random stranger hoping to fall in love with each other.

They remember though, they know who they are, they're Mulan and Aurora.

A few feet after they accelerated away from the line, they smiled at each other.

"We're… still us" Aurora mentioned making sure she's in the right body. "The curse doesn't affect us… I guess because we're not part of the curse"

"I guess so…" Mulan sighed in relief already 1/4th of a mile away from Storybrooke. "Where to?"

"Hmm" Aurora pulled out a small map of America, "Don't look, just point… Any spot you pick"

Mulan kept her eyes on the road and pointed with one finger on the map then looked. "New York…"

"New York, it is"


End file.
